The Gift Giving Necessity
by NumbistheNewHigh
Summary: It's Christmas and Sheldon has to give Amy a present... but will he be able to top the tiara?


It wasn't that Sheldon did not like Christmas per se but the holiday certainly had aspects he could do without; the indoor fire hazards, the days off from work and the visits to church. Most of all though, he did not like gift giving!

It wasn't the fact that he did not enjoy receiving gift; it was merely that he was bad a buying gifts. There were so many facets to consider, that he sometimes found it surprising that so many people managed to get through the gift buying process.

He had spent many years trying to avoid gift exchanges and he had mostly succeeded, sans that one incident with his Nebraskan neighbor and a gift here and there from the females from his family.

Now however he was in a committed, adult relationship which meant that he would have to buy something for the woman in his life. Social protocol, insert Penny and Leonard, had made it very clear that one would find the perfect gift for one's special someone. Sheldon hadn't been fond of the idea but he did not want to disappoint his girlfriend either. And God only knew what Penny would do if he did not do what he was told.

So now here he sits in his spot on Amy's couch, nervous as ever, waiting for her to sit down. She is a little too giddy for his liking but he has long come to accept that people become a little crazier around the holiday.

"Amy, will you please sit down. I would like to get this gift giving nonsense over with as soon as possible." Sheldon says, sounding a little more irritated than intended.

"Yes, of course, Sheldon, this is just so exciting! This is the first time ever that I have a boyfriend with whom I can exchange gift!" Sheldon tried to hide the small smile on his lips caused by Amy happiness.

Amy places herself next to Sheldon on the couch with a smile even wider than before.

"So where is my gift, Sheldon?" Amy questions. "I did not see you bring anything with you."

Sheldon begins squirming in his seat. "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

Amy did as she was told, a closed-mouthed smile on her lips.

Sheldon hopes that the gift will be well-received because as Raj had put it earlier, there was no way he would able to top a tiara.

Penny and Bernadette had reassured him that the right gift for one's girlfriend was something personal, thought through and unexpected. But they too had told him that he would never be able to top the tiara.

'_The tiara really was too much, wasn't it?'_ he muses.

"Sheldon, I'm dying here." Amy states, eye still closed. "I do not mean that literarily though," she quickly adds.

Sheldon musters all his courage and he slowly leans in and presses his lips to hers. He hears her making a snorting-like noise before she presses back against his lips.

Even though he's enjoying the contact, this is only supposed to last ten seconds…. so he counts in his head: 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.' And he pulls back.

He sincerely hopes this gift is enough. He does not have the time to go and shop for a new gift for her. And he has come to the conclusion that he is no longer opposed to the idea of a peck on the lips here and there. Given the right circumstances that is of course.

He looks shyly at Amy who just stares at him, wide-eyed and with her lips slightly parted.

"Sheldon…," she half breaths out.

"Was the gift satisfying, Amy?" Sheldon asks.

Amy still looks shocked at him. "… Very much. Sheldon…"

"Good… was this better or worse than a tiara?" He asks curiously.

"Better. Definitely better," Amy says coyly.

Sheldon fills contend and surprisingly joyous.

Snapping out of his pink-coated thoughts he looks at Amy. "Now where is my gift?"

Amy looks confused for a second. "Your gift? Oh, yes of course. I will be right back. I am not sure it that my gift is even worthy of yours though."

"Of course it isn't. Only a kiss is worth a kiss since you can't put a price on a kiss. But I can assure you, Amy Farrah Fowler, that is you bought my gift at the Lego store, you will have a very happy boyfriend," Sheldon says.

Of course Sheldon was able to outdo the tiara. How could people have made him believe otherwise?

* * *

**Author's note: **So, how many though engagement ring? ;)

Just a little idea that has been bugging me all December. I apologize for any and all mistake. This was written in haste just now and since I really wanted to get it up on Christmas Day, it hasn't been beta'ed. Other than that I'm sorry it's only a ficlet.

Anyway, merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates the holiday. I hope you and your loved ones have a wonderful day/evening.


End file.
